Reyn
Reyn (レイン, Rein) is a skilled, high-level player of Zenith: Across Worlds. Introduced in Blind during the events of the Second Annual Clash of the Shops, he was the opponent of Shadow in the fifth objective of the competition. He was the sponsor for Healing Chemical and later placed twelfth. Appearance Reyn is a tall young man with a slim muscular build and a fair complexion. He has dark gray hair and blue eyes whose shape and color are described as "striking". In his first appearance in the Second Annual Clash of the Shops, he wears a collared dark gray, diagonally buttoned jacket with blue accents and white trim. The jacket is accented with sharp edges and cuffs and has pockets, one on each sleeve and one on each side of his torso. Over his jacket, two dark brown leather belts with a inlaid metal design crossed his chest diagonally. Below, he wears black pants and black shoes. His shoes are softer and more flexible than the average boot or shoe, allowing him to move fast without making a lot of noise. When he is seen again in Volume 4, his outfit is almost the same, save for the belts over his jacket. Only one, the belt over his right shoulder, remains while the other is gone. However, there are two more belts horizontally latched around his chest underneath this, the top of which has a small, almost invisible slit for carrying his karambit. Equipment and Abilities Weapons * Kukri: a weighted knife based off of a real life Ghurkan Kukri blade. * Ripper (リッパー, Rippā): a very small, claw-shaped blade. Based off of a karambit. Abilities * Melee - Nightfall: A powerful melee combo comprised of focused jabs to the opponent’s source of vision to cause blindness. * Dash - Shan-jian: An enhancement ability, the user’s movement speed is increased for a period of time. * Attack - Silat: An enhanced close-range combo that begins with a low bladed slash, followed up by a vertical slice and a right hook. * Defend - Build Up : An eternal defense ability, this prevents the user from feeling the sensation of pain. However, once the player’s health falls below a certain point, the pain that he or she should have felt when the ability was active comes to the user all at once. * Special - Yoroshiku: A rapid, damaging combo of strikes that target the opponent’s vital points; if the opponent’s weapon is a valid target, may elicit destructive effects and possible failure if all strikes hit. Quotes * "Finally. Took you long enough. I've been listening to your conversation for the past five minutes, but apparently you couldn't hear me." * "I'm waiting for your vision to clear, aren't I?" * "Ah, sorry, but flattery will get you nowhere. All it can do is help me measure out the depth of your grave." * "Well, actually, if you've been playing long enough, you would know that level makes all the difference. It's usually the decider between victory or loss, life or death." * "Admirable! It usually takes them a long time to figure out that they're bleeding out. Congrats, Shadow! Best time!" Trivia * He is apparently full Japanese. * Sakurai-san has mentioned that his jacket is inspired by a traditional Chinese jacket, evidenced by the diagonal cut and buttons and collar, that is crossed with a military jacket. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Male Category:CotS Representatives Category:Alive